through it all
by tdl-jajluvvb3
Summary: Chris has left for his 3 month tour? What will happen when Jessica's Ex bf moves back to Kalamazoo? Will she stay faithful? Cowritten w/ MjHOPE94 & zzmack2000. better story inside sounds like typical romance novel but it is not! Read & Review PWEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Chris Wilde was the talk of America with his new 'regular' girlfriend, Jessica Olson. After Chris sang to her, they immediately knew they were meant to be together. But three weeks after , Chris had to go back to L.A. to start his 3 month tour.

While he was on tour Chris had constantly stayed in contact with Jessica. They were happy. Kinda.

While Chris was off living the life, Jessica was constantly hounded by the paparazi. She couldn't go a day without being photographed or asked about Chris. Sarah tried to get in the spotlight but no one would pay attention to her. All they wanted was Jessica and Chris.

While Jessica was walking to school, she was greeted by Taylor, her old boyfriend. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. He opened his mouth to speak ,but Jessica cut him off by saying, "Where did you come from?"

He replied, "Well I just moved back to Kalamazoo from Washington. I was wondering if you wanted to get back together?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. He hadn't read any of the last months gossip magazines? "Umm, no I have a boyfriend." She said warily.

"Oh really, who is it?"

"Christopher Wilde." She said matter-of-factly. Taylor laughed disbelievingly.

"People make up stories about him all the time. So who are you really dating?"

"Christopher Wilde. Have you read any tabloids in past month?"

He responds, "No, things in Washington are pretty reserved."

"Well now that you are back in Kalamazoo, you should get caught up with things." She replied testily. "Well I need to get to homeroom, so I will see you around I guess."

"Yeah I guess. Bye."

On her way to class, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened her phone to find a picture message from Chris. He was next the Tower of Pisa. _In Italy, wish you were here. _She smiled and quickly typed. _Me too, at school ugh. Text you after._;D

Jessica closed her phone, heading off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris**

The door slowly closed behind his new manager. Just a few weeks ago he had fired his parents. He quickly brought out his phone check his messages, since he had been on stage all night. There was plenty of messages but only one from Jessica. _Good Luck wit the concert. Hope 2 c u soon! ~J _He smiled at how thoughtful she was even though she knew plenty of girls were throwing themselves at Chris.

_The concert went really well. Can't wait 2 c u 2! Just a few more days and I will b in Detroit. Got u front row tikts and bac stage passes. ~C_

Soon after, Chris' bodyguard came in to escort him out of the dressing room and on to the tour bus. He was heading back to the states. He walked to the back of the bus where his bed and guitar was. The rumble of the bus came to life and they were off. The clock read twenty minutes till 11. He knew that he wouldn't get a text back from Jessica, she had school tomorrow. She, being the good student she is, would be in bed sleeping. He laid down and shut his eyes.

The lights of the airport awoke him, that and Joseph, body guard, banging on the door. He quickly got up and checked his phone. Of course no messages. She had been on his mind the whole night.

**Jessica**

She woke to her alarm, and went through her usual morning routine. Once she was downstairs she opened her phone to find a message from Chris. _The concert went really well. Can't wait 2 c u 2! Just a few more days and I will b in Detroit. Got u front row tikts and bac stage passes. ~C_ She opened her pantry door continuing to look at her phone and didn't hear her sister step into the kitchen. Suddenly a hand reached over her and grabbed the phone.

"What did he say?" squealed Sarah.

"Excuse me privacy please. My phone." Jessica said placing her out for her phone.

"Fine, but I'm coming to the concert. Stubby and I have been getting close." Sarah said blushingly.

_Ok! Stubby supposed 2 be there right? Sarah wants to come and see him!~J _The bus horn sounded and they both ran out the door.

The bell rang for 1st period and the school hallways filled with students. She was off to Algebra, her worst subject. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she remembered that she needed to turn it on silent. When she opened her phone she found a new message from Chris. _Yeah, he is. Funny he hasn't mentioned that they liked each other. ~C_ Wow Stubby is not talking about a girl. That is not him.

She searched her surrounding making sure of no teachers. It was clear so she quickly texted back.

**Chris**

Chris was almost back to the U.S. _Here I am with all my heart, I hope you understand. I know I've let you down, but never gonna make that mistake again. _Chris dug through his pocket to find his phone. _K so how is the tour going? What have you been doing?~J_

_Just on a plane heading towards home. Hbu? What is going on in The Kalamazoo?~C _Chris typed. He quickly found his phone going off again with another text from Jessica. _Oh nothing much. Just in Algebra. Ya know I have never gotten this subject. It is too hard.~J_

_Once I get back we will hav a major study session .~C_

**Jessica**

She was sitting in class and couldn't pay attention. Her mind was on Chris and how she couldn't wait to see him. She saw the light of her phone go off and she opened it up under her desk. _Once I get back we will hav a major study session. ~C _Aww how sweet can he be. The light on the phone went on again. _Ya know u might do better in the class if u pay attention. ~C_

_Fine I will txt u after skewl. ~J _She quickly closed her phone and put away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Readers! I thought I should add this: I don't own any songs in this story or Starstruck! Italics will be Texts and Ringtones. Bold is POV. and Bold and Italics are songs that are being performed.

Chris

**The plane started to descend. The lights flashed for the passenger to put his seatbelt on. "We will be landing in about 5 minutes in the Adrian airport." The pilot said over the speaker. All he could think about was seeing Jessica. Only two more days then he would finally see her.**

**He started to walk off the plane and was bombarded with paparazzi. The flashes went off like lightening, practically blinding him. He finally got to the tour bus that had been shipped over sea to the U.S. He immediately headed towards the back so that he could relax. He sat down on his bed and began strumming his guitar. After about an hour he had written a whole new song. **

_**Well I'm walking down the boulevard, girls glancin' from their yards. They see me and start to scream flowing down the street like a stream, pick up the pace and start to run. Now is where we have some fun. Well catch me if you can, if you figure out where I am. I'll be somewhere else, and you'll be chasing me again. Well catch me if you can, I am never gonna understand. Why you keep chasin' me over and over again. *rest of song***_

"Mr. Wilde, we will be arriving at the Embassy in about 2 minutes. We will then escort you in and your manager will come to talk about the rest of the week."

"Thanks Charles!" Chris said excitedly.

**Jessica**

She woke up to her phone buzzing. Her thinking was that it would be from Chris. Once she picked up her phone the ID read Taylor. _Hey I got ur new ! So you wanna go to the bowling alley this Saturday?~T_ She couldn't believe he was still trying to get her back even though he knew that she was taken.

She grabbed her bag and headed out to the car. It was to early for the bus, so she decided to leave. _Sorry I told you already I have a bf. ~J_

Once she arrived at school, she was surprised by a beautiful rose on her locker. She walked over and picked up the note slipped between the slits of her locker. (note) _Going to see you soon. Can't wait. I thought a rose would brighten up your beautiful smile. ~Chris. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! For all those who were wondering what song was in the story it was Catch me if you can by Comic Book Heroes! Oh and talking on the phone will be in Italics but I will tell you if it is a text or a call.!**

**Chris**

He sat on the hotel bed staring at his phone waiting for some sign that Jessica had received the rose he sent her. So far nothing. He was trying to be the best "long distant" boyfriend he could be. Suddenly the phone started to blurt out her ring tone. He flipped his phone open and put it up to his ear.

_Jessica: Omigosh Chris, I love the rose. It is so sweet. I feel bad I have nothing to give back._

_Chris: No, no. It was nothing. I just thought that I would spoil you by giving something to match your smile._

_Jessica: (bell ringing) You know how much I want to stay here and just talk to you but that was the bell so I have to go._

_Chris: I know, I know. Make sure you wear something nice when you come to the concert. I have a surprise for you._

He had planned the surprise for 2 weeks now and couldn't wait until the Detroit concert.

**Jessica**

Jessica walked to class worriedly. _What am I going to wear? I have to wear something sexy, but yet still me. What do I have?_ She was so focused on the concert she didn't hear the bell go off. She didn't notice to leave until the last person in the class left, so she was late to the next class. As she was sliding into her seat for English she felt something hit her hand. It was a note. Scribbled on top of it was Jessica from Taylor. She opened the note to find:

_Meet me after class I really need to talk to you._

_~Taylor_

_P.S. I could get you roses. More than that cheapskate can. He only bought you one. I would buy you a dozen or even more. _

She thought to herself. _I guess I should talk to him to set him straight maybe he won't bother me then. _So right after class Taylor walked out of the class and grabbed Jessica as she walked out the door. He dragged her to the courtyard so that they could talk alone.

"I know you don't want to talk to me because of that boyfriend of yours but I need you to know that he is not good for you. I know that I broke up with you but I want you back. Choosing a slut over the beautiful girl that is standing in front of me was the biggest mistake of my life." Taylor explained

"Taylor, I know you made a huge mistake but I found out that it actually wasn't a mistake, it had a purpose. I found a guy who is perfect for me and so far he has been the sweetest guy I have known. He even passed you which was kinda easy but anyways-" Jessica said.

"Wait before you make a definite decision. I wanted to give this to you." Taylor said pulling out something from his pocket. It was the necklace that he gave her when they first started dating. Her mind wondered to the day he gave it to her. It was a sunny day in Kalamazoo in summer. It was for their 1 month anniversary. The necklace had a J and a T on it. She promised herself that she would never take it off. That day was the most treasured day until Chris came along.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her neck. While she was day dreaming Taylor had stood up and moved around to the back of her and placed the necklace on her chest. The lights started to flash. Somehow the paparazzi had gotten into the school. They had seen him place the necklace around her and him hug her. From their angle they could have thought it was something more.

(P.S. I will write a short story on that day if u guys want me to. Just review. If I get 5 more reviews then I will write it)


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am a complete nerd! Anybody else? I absolutely love Jonas LA and can't wait for Camp Rock 2! k note to u guys this is right after where the movie ends so they still haven't gone on the date that Chris asked Jessica on ssssooooo the surprise is their "real" first date.**

**Chris**

Philip, manager, walked into the room carrying a People magazine. The headline read "Regular Girlfriend Already Cheating?". Phillip was covering the front page picture so Chris didn't think anything of it. Philip threw the magazine on the hotel bed.

"I knew she wasn't the best person for you!" Philip said fiercely.

There on the front page was Jessica and a boy right next to her, getting very close. Chris took the magazine in his hands to get a better look at it. So he sends her a rose and this is what he gets back. _His_ girlfriend kissing another boy.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable answer for this." Chris said questioning his answer.

"Yeah right. I knew she would be like rest of the girls, she just wanted publicity."

"No she would never do that!"

"Think about it Chris, you have only known her for a short period of time. You don't know her as well as you think you do."

**Jessica**

**(Before the Magazines come out)**

She saw the flashes go off. _Oh crap what was that! _Once Taylor was out of the way she saw photographers surrounding her and asking questions, not really listening to her answers.

"Wow you guys haven't learned a thing from my interview with Libby." Jessica said madly.

Taylor quickly placed his arm around her shoulder and relaxed, he was in the spotlight and that was all that mattered. "Hey, dudes what's up." He said to the paparazzi. Jessica set her eyes on Taylor. He was only there to soak up the paparazzi.

"You set this up didn't you!" Jessica said then ran away. The thoughts of the front pages of the gossip magazines ran through her mind. _Oh no what is Chris gonna think of this. Where is my phone?_ Jessica thought as she dug through her bag. She quickly typed in Chris's number and put it up to her ear.

"Hey it is Chris sorry I couldn't get to the phone call ya soon as I can. Keep ya shades on its sunny!" Chris's voicemail blurted out.

"This is just great," The phone beeped. "Oh hey Chris if you get any of the magazines that I am on please don't believe them I can explain. Call me back I have to let you know what happened." Jessica said worriedly. He hadn't answered her phone which means he probably was at a shoot or a concert so he wouldn't be able to get to the phone to the next day. He would see the covers and she wouldn't have been able to speak with him.

**Chris**

**(Flash to after he sees the magazine)**

_Where is my phone? I need to check it for messages from Jessica and we seriously need to talk. Where could it be? I had it last night before the concert. _


	6. Chapter 6

Where could it be I had it last night before the concert.

"Hey dude! Sorry had use your phone to talk to Sarah. Mine died." Stubby said tossing the phone over to Chris.

"Have you seem the headlines?" Chris asked. Stubby shook his head curiously as Chris handed over the magazine Philip left. Stubby quickly skimmed the cover while Chris turned his phone on. Sure enough there were three voicemails and about ten text messages.

Chris checked the time. Jessica should be out of school by now. He pressed her speed dial and placed the phone next to his ear. The phone rang once and she picked up.

"Oh thank god you got my messages." Jessica said with relief and some tears still in her voice.

"I haven't actually listened to them yet. Stubby had my phone. We need to talk though."

"I know. He completely tricked me. He was trying to put a necklace around my neck from along time ago that I didn't want."

"So wait who is this guy?" Chris questioned.

"Sorry to say this but he is my ex boyfriend, but I have hated him since we broke up and especially now because of what happened. Plus I have you now. I don't need him."

"So nothing happened?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Ok, I believe you, but you will have to convince Phillip. He is really pissed right now."

"Ok, fine. I'll explain it to him in Detroit."

"Sounds good. I will talk to him too. On another note, you know what else is happening once I arrive in Detroit?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" Chris smiled hearing the tears disappear from

her voice.

"Good! It finally going to be that first date I promised you. No disguises or

Paparazzi."

"Where are we going? You still haven't told me!" Jessica pleaded.

"It's a surprise!" Chris said scanning the room looking towards the clock. "Hey

it's getting late here. I will call you later! Night."

"Night."

Chris closed his phone. He walked to his waiting car and traveled to his hotel. He sleepily stomped to his room and into bed after changing.

**Hey srry you guys this will be on hiatus for a while so I am going to try to finish my story just friends. Hey if you like Jonas Brothers enjoy that. Focusing a lot on that**


End file.
